


through broken glass and morning light

by miss_kat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, alternative universe, jaime as tattoo artist, sansa is getting a tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_kat/pseuds/miss_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, darling, you are in good hands. I promise to be gentle!” he winked at her and went into the room marked as "tattoo room" to begin with the preparations.</p><p>Sansa didn't have any chance to respond to that, too stunned to give an answer or rather too busy asking herself where this gorgeous man, with whom she has the pleasure of spending the next several hours with, came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through broken glass and morning light

This was a bad idea. This was a really really bad idea.

Sansa was cursing herself while sitting in her dark blue Audi A3, a birthday present of her farther, Eddard Stark, CEO of his large company Stark Automotive Lightning.  
She was parking across the street of the town's only tattoo shop (well, Wintertown wasn't exactly that big to host two competing tattoo parlors) and was nervously biting her fingernails.

"You have only two options. Leave or go in!” she muttered to herself and took a deep breath. "If you leave without getting a tattoo, they will only tease you about it... they will call you a coward and other names. Do you really want that? Besides... you already have an appointment! Not showing up would be very impolite...not what a real lady would do!” she thought to herself, checked her reflection in the rear view mirror, applied some more of her strawberry scented lip-gloss and got out of the car.

A few months back the thought of getting a tattoo to celebrate her new founded freedom struck her. Her ex-boyfriend Joffrey had dumped her for a brown haired beauty somewhere from the south called Margaery (not that she minded - it was the most horrible relationship she ever was part of) and moving back home from King's Landing, where she attended college and worked the make-up counter at a local shopping center called "Aegon's hill", she decided to do something crazy and unpredictable and so-not-Sansa.

After driving through Wintertown on her second day back, she came across a tattoo parlor that hadn't been there at the time she left for college and went in to get an appointment. That's how she found herself now standing in front of it with her heart beating wild in her chest.

"Come on, just a few more steps...” she told herself while she nervously looked around to see if anyone was watching her embarrassing performance. But the coast was clear and after soundly breathing in and out, she went in.

It was a very modern parlor with a big bright lobby where a big square table stood in the center of the room. Behind it sat a young woman with long brown curls and curious dark brown eyes. “I’ll be with you in a minute.” she said to Sansa without looking up at her. The redhead took the opportunity to look around, but didn’t really see anything that would take her mind off the fact that in a short time a needle would work its way through her fair smooth skin. There were just three doors, which were currently closed. One marked as "for staff only", one with "piercing room" and one with "tattoo room".

Sansa just wanted to take a seat in the comfortable looking white large couch that was standing opposite the reception area, when Miranda, the young woman behind it, signaled her that she was next.

"Hi. I'm here for the appointment.” Sansa said while standing opposite Miranda, trying to mimic the relaxed composure of her opposite. If anyone would look closely, they would discover that her hands and knees were shaking really badly. "Well, normally all our customers are.” Miranda laughed and winked at her, checking out Sansa for the first time since her entrance. Automatically Sansa’s cheeks turned red and she smiled nervously.  
"Let me guess, your first tattoo?" The young redhead wanted to literally kick herself in the ass. Not only did she obviously embarrass herself in front of that gorgeous girl, but the male tattoo artist, who was suddenly standing beside her, was also smiling at her like she was the last idiot on earth.

"Don't worry, darling, you are in good hands. I promise to be gentle!” he winked at her and went into the room marked as "tattoo room" to begin with the preparations.

Sansa didn't have any chance to respond to that, too stunned to give an answer or rather too busy asking herself where this gorgeous man, with whom she has the pleasure of spending the next several hours with, came from.  
"You are Sansa Stark, right? You are here for the watercolor bird tattoo?” Miranda asked and brought Sansa thoughts back to reality. She only nodded, unable to say anything, still thinking of the guy next door. "You have to fill out some paper work for me, only your personal data and the confirmation that you are feeling well and everything. If you read all through this, you have to sign confirming you came her willingly to get a tattoo because - I have to be honest – a tattoo is considered a scar and you have to consent that you allow us to hurt you, so to say. After you signed, we are ready to go.” Miranda explained and smiled at her reassuringly.

The young redhead did as she was told and few minutes later she was already standing in the "tattoo room", glancing nervously around once again. 

Her tattooist hadn't seen her yet and she took the chance to take in all his glory to remember it for later.  
He was definitely older than she, maybe around 34. He had short trimmed blonde hair and a beard that seems like he hasn't shaved in three days. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt which accentuated his well-toned body and muscled arms and jeans that was hugging his round perfect ass. As was to be expected of a tattooist, he was covered in tattoos. Especially a big skull with a beautiful rose and the inscription "faith" on his neck caught her interest. Sansa couldn't help but think that - even if he was 10 years older than her - he was the most perfect man she had ever seen and was automatically drawn to him.

"Like what you see?" His amused voice pulled her from her thoughts in an instant and before realizing what he was just hinting at, she once again turned red. "I am such an idiot!!!” she scolded herself when she realized that she was openly staring at him for the past 5 minutes straight.

"Don't worry. I also like what I see.” he whispered in her ear while he took her hand to place her in front of the mirror. "Now beautiful, show me where you exactly want to have your tattoo." He was looking expectantly at her but was only gifted with two ocean blue eyes, which were currently drowning in his sky blue eyes.  
"I can also kiss you if you’d like to break the ice between us this way and then we can decide about the tattoo. Or should we exchange names first?” he whispered again while glancing down to her full rosy lips.

Sansa blushed lightly and muttered a "Sansa. My name is Sansa." without losing eye contact.

It was the strangest feeling she had while looking at them. Her mother always said that eyes are the windows to your soul and now while looking into his beautiful eyes, blue like the sky on a warm and cloudless summer day, she couldn't help but wonder if this man, who was still smiling at her and obviously asking himself what she was thinking, if this man could be her soul mate. Somehow she felt, that she had known him all her life and the life before this one. There was a connection between them she couldn't deny and with this connection came also an attraction she could not fight but only give in.

“I’m Jaime.” the tattoo artist finally said, “nice to meet you, Sansa.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please have mercy ;)  
> And I just was wondering about Jaime being a tattooist so that's why I did this story ;)


End file.
